Shinigami Legend
by JETLOCK
Summary: Neither Naruto nor Sasuke pulled their punches in the Valley of the End. Both are left dead and confused until they are happened upon by a certain pink wearing shinigami. Pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1: Fuck

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Bleach.

Well this is my first Bleach/Naruto Xover. So I won't take anymore of your time. Enjoy.

---------------

Chapter One: "Fuck"

"Fuck."

That was a pretty good way to describe how his day was going. Or had been going.

"Yeah. I gotta agree with you there, dobe."

Naruto's head snapped to the side. There sat Sasuke, staring down at the battlefield. Naruto looked down at the hole in "his" body's chest.

"Hey! You stabbed me in the chest with a Chidori!"

"And you smashed my head in with your little spinny, swirly thing."

That only served to annoy Naruto even more. "It's called Rasengan! It's not that hard to remember! Say it with me: Ra-sen-gan." Naruto sat down with a frustrated sigh. "And they call me the dobe." He muttered.

Sasuke just bopped him on the head. "Shut up."

They sat there in deafening silence for a few minutes, neither really sure what to say. Neither of them had been quite prepared for death. Few people are.

"Sooo…" Naruto started after an eternity of silence. "Why did you leave?" Sasuke just sighed. He knew the question had been coming, he just still wasn't completely prepared for it.

"I- I don't know. It just seemed like the only way. Not to mention the fact that I haven't been able to think straight since that freak bit me in the Chuunin Exams. But even that isn't an excuse. I probably would have left eventually anyway. That freak, Orochimaru, just sped up the process." The two sat in silence for a while longer before Sasuke spoke up again. "Thanks for coming after me." Naruto just smiled.

"Anything for a friend." Sasuke smirked back. They sat there for a few more minutes waiting… for… something. Neither of them were really sure what. Of course, it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"We've been here forever. What are we supposed to do now?"

"I believe that is where I come in." A lazy drawl sounded behind them. Turning around, they found a somewhat unshaven man wearing a black kimono and hakama. Over the kimono, he wore a pink, flowered haori. On his head was a wide straw hat. In his hands he held a small sake dish and on his hip was a long katana. He had a lazy smile plastered on his face.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Kyoraku Shunsui, captain of the Eighth division of the Gotei Thirteen at your service. I just so happened to be in the neighborhood and figured you guys could use a hand."

"What do you mean?" Naruto's interest was obviously piqued, if the excited look in his eyes was any indication. Shunsui didn't answer, choosing instead to plop down on the edge of the cliff, overlooking the raging waterfall.

"You guys thirsty?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, slightly confused. Shrugging, Sasuke walked over and took a seat on Shunsui's left and took the offered saucer.

"So how exactly are you going to help us?" Naruto asked as he sat down on Shunsui's other side. Shunsui just leaned back and stared up into the sky.

"The clouds are really nice here."

"DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled, smacking Shunsui on the head. "Answer my question!" Shunsui fell over with swirls in his eyes.

"Ow…" He muttered dejectedly. "You hit as hard as my Nanao-chan." Putting his aching cranium aside, Shunsui got up and told them about Soul Society and the role of Shinigami.

"So, how would you two like to become Shinigami?"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Hooray!" Shunsui said as he jumped up happily. Without another word, he smacked the two of them on the forehead with his sword. "See you two in Soul Society." He said while waving.

Naruto felt himself being pulled away from the material world. Before he knew it, he was in a white room. Sasuke was the only other person he could see in the room.

"Now what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. As if on cue, the door on the other side of the room opened. In walked a man about six feet tall with shaggy blonde hair and a black kimono and hakama. On top of that he wore a long white cloak with red flames on the bottom. The other man was a little more familiar to the two recently deceased shinobi. He was about 6' 5" and wore the standard Shinigami attire. On his head he wore a slightly lopsided headband with the kanji for mist on it and over his mouth and nose were bandages. He also had a curious lack of eyebrows.

"OH MY GOD!" Naruto yelled at the sight of the Demon of the Mist. Zabuza looked equally surprised at seeing the two.

"You guys are already dead?! What killed you two?" Naruto merely pointed as Sasuke and vice versa.

"I assume you are the ones that Shunsui-kun told us about. It seems you already know Zabuza, so I guess I'll introduce myself. I'm Minato Namikaze." He extended his hand to Sasuke. "The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure." At this point both Sasuke and Naruto froze. Naruto stared, realizing that in front of him was his life long idol. Sasuke stopped for a completely different reason. This was the first time he had gotten a clear look at the man in front of him. He looked over at Naruto. Then back at Minato. Then Naruto. Then Minato.

"Holy shit." Naruto and Minato looked confused.

"I know my title gets some funny reactions, but its not that big a deal." Minato said.

"No. It's not that. It's just… you two look exactly alike." Sasuke said pointing at Naruto and Minato. Zabuza looked over Sasuke's shoulder at the two blondes.

"Holy hell, you're right." Both blondes chuckled nervously and scratched the back of their heads. "And you do the same things too!" Zabuza said with wide eyes. Minato paused for a second.

"What are your names?" Minato asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"So you two are from Konoha, too." Minato said. Sasuke looked pensive.

"Are… you couldn't be… but… are you related to Naruto?" Minato paled.

"Ahahaha… um… well… you see, it's like… um… I'm his father, sooo… yes?" Minato laughed nervously. The three of them felt a spike in killer intent and Naruto was standing in the middle of the storm with fists clenched.

"You. The one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of me was my FATHER!" Naruto lunged at Minato. Minato began to run away, desperately trying to escape the homicidal blonde while trying to explain why he used his son to seal the demon.

"Wait! No! Hold on! Let me at least explain! I didn't plan on you finding out this way!" the two of them ran many laps around the room, until Naruto ran out of strength to continue running, unused to being without his chakra. Minato slowed as well and spoke softly to his son.

"I had to pick you. I could never ask another person to give up their child if I wasn't willing to do the same. And besides. If anyone could handle the Kyuubi, it would be my son." He finished with pride in his voice. Naruto walked slowly toward Minato and grabbed him in a hug.

"I missed you." Naruto said with tears running down his face. Minato hugged him back.

"I missed you too, son."

A few minutes passed by till the phone in Minato's pocket began to vibrate. Minato whipped it out and checked the message.

"Hmmm… I am needed. Zabuza, take them to the academy."

"Hai, Minato-fukataichou."

"I'll see you later Naruto. I think we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah." Naruto said, drying his eyes. "See you later."

Minato nodded and dashed off. Zabuza turned back around to the soon-to-be academy students.

"Come on brats. You're off to the academy!"

---------------

Well there you go. Let me know what you think.

Jetlock signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: The Academy Years

Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews and for all the favorites. Now, since I don't like to ramble much, let's go ahead and get into the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Academy Years

"But I don't wanna go back to the academy!" Naruto whined. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and smacked him on the back of the head. Zabuza smiled under his mask

"Oh, I think you'll enjoy this academy a little more than your crappy one back home. You'll learn sword fighting and kido. And most of that is practical training." This made Naruto and Sasuke quite happy as neither held much love for the Konoha Ninja Academy. They entered into the classroom that Zabuza led them to. The inside was filled with students wearing identical white robes as the ones Sasuke and Naruto had on. There were about twenty in all. The man at the front was much more familiar to the two of them.

"Ojii-san!" Naruto yelled and grabbed the old Third Hokage. Sarutobi looked incredibly surprised to see the two of them.

"Na-Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?

"Well obviously, we died." Naruto said.

"But what killed you?"

"Um… well, we kinda…-" "We killed each other." Sasuke interrupted.

"Oh." Sarutobi said, looking slightly confused. "Why?"

"I was trying to run away to Orochimaru. Naruto tried to stop me, we fought, and ended up killing each other." Sasuke said, somewhat ashamed.

"Hmm… well, we'll talk about this some other day. Right now, go find a seat somewhere, Ok?" the Sandaime said with a small smile. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and went to a couple of seats on the right side of the room.

"Now, let me officially welcome you all to the Shinigami Academy. Here you will learn to harness and control your reiatsu to perform the destructive, binding, and illusionary arts of kido. You will also create your zanpakuto and learn to fight with it. I will now assign you each to your dorm rooms. When I call your names, you will each come up to get your keys…" Naruto let his attention slip away from what the Sandaime said. He took this chance to look around the room at his new classmates. There were some strange people in the room, but he couldn't find any others who looked like they had been ninjas in life.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Abarai Renji, and Uchiha Sasuke. Room 436…"

Naruto walked up to the front with Sasuke where they met their new roommate. He had stark red hair and had tattoos all over his body; they looked like lightning bolts.

"Hey guys." He said, extending his hand to them. "Looks like we'll be rooming together." Sasuke moved to shake his hand, when dread began to settle in on him. With all the other things going on, he hadn't noticed earlier, but that feeling he had back in the ninja academy had returned. The feeling that everyone was watching him. Turning around, he found his worst fears confirmed. All the girls in the class were staring at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Shit." Sasuke muttered. Naruto and Renji looked over at Sasuke.

"What?" They asked in unison. Sasuke just grabbed his key from Renji and took off out the door. "Nice-to-meet-you-goodbye!" A wave of women followed right behind. Renji just stared in shock.

"Does this happen often?" Renji asked when he regained control of his mouth.

"More often than you know." Naruto muttered.

----------------------------------

Naruto spent the next four years in relative peace. He made new friends in Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rangiku, and a few others. He even made friends with Kuchiki Byakuya, but only because he had been presented a similar challenge in life with Hyuuga Neji. It had taken a long time for Sasuke to get over the fact that he would never be able to kill Itachi, but once he was able to come to terms with that (and it took a lot of counseling), he became much more personable and less reclusive. Still, he kept his Uchiha glare and calm collectedness. He was even still prone to rare bursts of jealousy towards Naruto's success.

Sasuke and Naruto both took to the destructive arts of kido to try to fill the empty place left by the loss of their ninjutsu. Still, it just wasn't the same. But all that was about to change. During their last month in the academy, Minato came to Naruto, Sasuke and Renji's dorm. Minato and Naruto became closer, even more like father and son. So obviously, it was not strange for the vice-captain of the first division to be seen at the academy. Minato checked his watch. It was 6:30 and his son and his friends had the day off.

'Looks like the perject time to wake him up.' He thought evilly. Minato kicked open the door, waking up Sasuke (who probably would have gotten up soon anyway), but did nothing to stop the snores coming from the other two bedrooms. Minato walked into Naruto's room, finding his son sprawled out on his bed. Minato stood there for a moment, considering his choices for waking his son. Deciding to go for an old favorite, he reached down and grabbed the bottom of the bed and tilted it up. Naruto rolled out of the bed and hit the wall with a loud thump.

"Ow…" Naruto groaned. Naruto peeked over the edge of his bed. "Why are you waking me up so early? I have the day off." He whined.

"Not anymore!" Minato said in a sing-song voice. "I've got something cool to show you and Sasuke-kun." Minato grabbed Naruto and threw him into the bathroom. "Now get dressed!" Naruto got up off the bathroom floor and rubbed his head where it had hit the tile. Naruto splashed his face with water to wake himself up and looked in the mirror. He had used the skills provided by reiatsu to make himself look about nineteen. His face had thinned out and his hair had grown down to his mid-back, tied into a ponytail reminiscent of Jiraiya. Sasuke, too, had done the same, and, coincidentally, he looked a lot like Itachi. He quickly took a shower and put on his training robes and ran out the door with Sasuke and Minato.

"What about Renji?" Sasuke asked.

"I left him a note. Don't worry about it." Minato said.

----------------------------------

Renji woke up a few hours later to see a note written on his ceiling in red paint.

"Dear Renji-kun,

I have kidnapped your two roommates so I can show them something cool. I shall return them later.

Bye!

Minato."

Next to Minato's name was a small chibi drawing of Minato himself giving the victory sign. Renji sighed.

"Why can't he just leave a note on paper like a normal person?"

-----------------------------------

Minato smiled to himself as they reached an empty training field. He was ready to blow their minds. Minato dropped his happy-go-lucky look and became more serious. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew this look meant it was time for some serious training.

"I'm sure both of you have been missing something since you transitioned from chakra to reiatsu. The lack of ninjutsu has probably forced you to unlearn a lot of tactics you had preciously used. Well, no more!" He said triumphantly, letting a small smirk grace his features. His hands moved into hand seals unfamiliar to the other two present. Minato stopped and brought his hands up to his mouth in a method all to similar to Sasuke.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke stared in shock at the large fireball.

"H-how did you…?"

"Reiatsu." Minato said with a smile.

"But I thought we couldn't use ninjutsu with reiatsu." Sasuke said.

"Not the way we used to. But think about it. When you use kido or mold your reiatsu, doesn't it feel like when you molded chakra in life?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "It's really the same thing. We just need different hand signs to bend the death energy to our will than we did with our life energy. I've been working on this virtually since the moment I died, so I'm really happy I've finally gotten it right. The new hand seals are demon, angel, chimera, god, devil, shadow, light, man, Hades, Horus, Fenrir, and Cerberus." He demonstrated each of the signs as he said them. "Now come here. Let me show you how to perform them."

The three of them spent the rest of the morning practicing the new hand seals until they could perform them perfectly. Minato stood up and smiled at the two.

"Good job guys. Now let's go get something to eat."

"Hooray!" Naruto yelled, running towards the East Gate of Seireitei. Not long after getting to Soul Society had managed to find a ramen stand (among other good restaurants) in the first and richest district of the Rukongai. Sasuke would wonder for the rest of eternity as to how his friend could find any kind of delicious food so quickly regardless of where they were.

When the three of them reached an area of the Rukongai that was full of restaurants, Minato stopped them.

"Ok. Where are we gonna eat?"

"Ramen." Said Naruto.

"Sushi." Said Sasuke said right after.

"Ramen."

"Sushi."

"Ramen."

"Ramen." Sasuke said quickly.

"Sus- hey! Stop doing that!"

"Well then I guess it's up to me to cast the winning vote." Minato said with a cheeky smile. Sasuke sighed. He never won this argument. Not unless Rukia was there to force Naruto and Minato to eat well.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered grumpily. Naruto and Minato whooped and ran off toward the ramen stand. Sasuke followed slowly behind, a ghost of a smile on his face.

'It's good to be dead.'

* * *

There you go. Hope you guys liked it. R&R please. 


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Free

Chapter 3: Finally Free

Chapter 3: Finally Free!

Naruto jumped across the buildings happily. Today he would finally be free of the accursed learning institute. Back in the classroom, everyone talked excitedly about the test. The moment he walked in, Naruto was greeted to an incredibly humorous sight. Sasuke, having become almost a prodigy in the area of the flash step, was jumping to different areas of the room, trying to avoid a group of fangirls. Each girl was screaming something about sitting next to him. Naruto spotted Renji sitting at the end of a row of seats. Renji pointed to a seat two chairs away. Naruto nodded and jumped into the chair, leaving one open seat between them. Sasuke immediately shot into the seat, leaving the girls to fume at the escape of their quarry.

"Naruto-baka! Move!" some of them yelled. Naruto just leaned back and smiled. This was his favorite part.

"Don't talk to Naruto-kun like that!: some girls began to stand between the Uchiha Sasuke Fan Club (USFC) and himself. It was the Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Fan Club. Though significantly smaller than, it was mostly made up of better fighters. Even in the ninja academy, Sasuke had had the bad luck of only attracting the really weak, really obsessive girls. And it seems death would be no different. After beating back the USFC, the NUNFC fought a little over who would sit with Naruto. Naruto just tuned them out; he had to concentrate on his test. He refused to fail at a graduation test again. Sarutobi waved his hands to silence the students.

"You have all grown much over these 4 years and now it's time for you to prove it. Each test will be somewhat different, depending on your proctor, but they are all meant to test the basics: from kenjutsu to kido. Now, you will each be taken by a seated Shinigami to be tested." A whole group of black robed Shinigami walked into the room, calling out the names of their respective student. Naruto was called by a tall, bald man. The two of them ran across the city to an old run down building.

"My name's Madarame Ikkaku. I want to test your speed and sword skills. Run into the basement, cut through each of the foundation pillars, and get out before the building comes down on your head. Now go!" Ikkaku said, picking up Naruto and throwing him into the building. Shutting the doors, Ikkaku sealed them with a binding kido and sat back to wait.

-Inside-

Naruto looked around in the dark, trying to find the basement. Using his newly recovered Kage Bunshin, Naruto quickly found the door. In the basement, he found 13 pillars.

'Oh the irony.' He thought. Find the pillar furthest from the door, he began to focus his reiatsu, preparing himself to use the flash step. Moving into an iaijutsu stance, he suddenly disappeared from view, the only sign of his presence being the sparks given off as his zanpakuto cut through the stone pillars. After cutting through the final pillar, Naruto streaked back up the stairs, toward the front door, and… bounced off it. Checking the door more closely, he spotted the kido used to seal the door shut.

"Shit." Naruto jumped up and ran back toward the front of the building. "ShitshitshitshitSHIT!"

-Ikkaku-

Ikkaku smiled as he saw the front door shake and heard some vague cursing.

"Now let's see how he gets out of this."

-Naruto-

Naruto calmed himself, trying to think of a way out.

'Well I could always try… but it's not tested… ah what the hell.' He thought as an idea came t omind. Focusing his reiatsu in one hand, he rotated and compressed it into a silver-white sphere.

"Rasengan!"

The wall in front of him blew outward. Quickly, Naruto dashed through the hole before the falling rubble closed it up.

"Not bad, kid." Ikkaku said from behind him. Naruto spun on him.

"What the hell was that?! I almost got crushed! And why the hell did you seal the door shut?" Ikkaku slammed his hand over Naruto's mouth, stopping him mid-rant.

"I did it to test two things: your speed and ability to think on your feet. Both are things you're going to need when fighting hollows. Now, show me some kido. Clear away this rubble."

Still grumbling about sadistic people, Naruto placed some paper seals all around the perimeter of the remains of the building.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Ikkaku asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just watch." Naruto said while going through hand seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The flames burned through the rubble moving quickly toward the surrounding buildings. Before the flames could burn the other houses, Naruto slapped down one final seal and pumped his reiatsu into it. Around the fire, four large walls rose up to protect the other buildings from fire. When the walls retreated, nothing was left of the rubble. Naruto fell backward, panting, body strained from the work out. Ikkaku smiled at the work Naruto had done.

-Elsewhere in Seireitei-

Everything was quiet in the eleventh division, a rare moment indeed. Yachiru, vice-captain of the division walked through the halls, trying to find someone to break the silence with her. She got her wish in the form of her captain, bursting through the sliding doors.

"Where is that amazing reiatsu coming from?" Kenpachi, captain of the eleventh division yelled.

"Oh! Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled, jumping up and down. "I think I know where it's coming from!"

"Then lead the way." Kenpachi said, as she jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Hmm… I think it's right here. NO WAIT! I think it was left."

-Back with Ikkaku and Naruto-

"Good job, kid." Ikkaku unsheathed his sword. "Now for your third test." Ikkaku swung his sword down at Naruto. He barely managed to dodge the blow by moving his head to the side.

"What the hell?! I'm practically dead! I can't fight! I mean-"

"SHUT UP YOU WHINY-ASS PUNK!" Ikkaku yelled, swinging his sword at Naruto again. "You think a hollow is going to stop because you're tired?! You will DIE out there with that attitude! Are you still the dropout you were in life?" Naruto barely blocked the strikes as he struggled to rise.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled. "You want a fight?! I'll give you a fight!" With a new found strength, Naruto dashed forward, intent on separating Ikkaku's mocking head from its shoulders. Ikkaku blocked the blade, holding the two of them in a deadlock, smiling at the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Looks like you've still got some fight left in you. Good. It will make things more interesting!" Ikkaku began his assault anew. Though he was tired, Naruto did manage to get away from most of the strikes with nothing more than scratches. Ikkaku was impressed. To continue fighting after what he had put Naruto through was an amazing feat.

"Well, well, well. It appears you're ready to take this to the next level. Ikkaku said, jumping back and holding his sword in front of him.

"Grow, Hozukimaru!"

Ikkaku's sword glowed bright white and extended into a long spear.

'…Shit.' Naruto thought.

-With Kenpachi and Yachiru-

"Hmm… That felt like Ikkaku's reiatsu." Kenpachi muttered.

"OH NO! TURN LEFT!" Yachiru yelled. "LEFTLEFTLEFTLEFTLEFT!"

"Ikkaku better leave some of whoever he's fighting for me."

-With Naruto and Ikkaku-

Naruto was panicking. A shikai? No way was he ready for that. Ikkaku swung his spear head toward Naruto, who caught it with his sword.

'Maybe this won't be too hard after a-' BAM! Unfortunately, Naruto was not prepared for the bottom of the pole to continue upward, independent of the others, and slam into his head.

"Better watch out, Naruto-kun." Ikkaku teased. This is a three-sectioned spear." From then on out, Ikkaku began wiping the floor with Naruto. Soon, Naruto was bloody and battered sitting with his back against a broken wall. Ikkaku looked down at him with a menacing glare.

"Done already? That was pathetic. Maybe I should just kill you now so that the Gottei 13 won't have to deal with our weakness." Ikkaku rushed forward, his spear aimed straight for Naruto's heart.

'It's now or never kid.' He thought.

For Naruto, it looked like it was t he end, until everything slowed down till it seemed like time was standing still.

"…the hell?"

"Not quite. But you'll be in danger of it if this doesn't work. But probably not. Your soul is pretty pure."

"Who are you? What are you talking about? Where am I?"

"Got a lot of questions doncha?"

Naruto looked behind himself, looking for the source of the voice. Instead he found a thick forest. Turning back around, he expected to find the still-frozen Ikkaku. He was once again surprised to find a large waterfall flowing from a large cliff.

"Anyway, you're in your own mind." Said a man Naruto spotted stepping out from behind the waterfall. He wore a hooded robe that concealed most of his face and had leather straps holding other various weapons to his body.

"Wow." Naruto muttered. "This is way better than that sewer it was when the furball was stuck in here."

"Hmm?" The man said, confused. "Oh wait. You mean the Kyuubi, right? Actually, it seems a part of his spirit still resides in you." As he spoke, what Naruto thought was a black belt, unwound into a long black fox tail. "About three tails worth of demon power you absorbed in life and bond1ed to your soul, hiding within you."

"Is there any way I can access all this power?"

"Right now… no. Your soul would be mostly vaporized and what was left would be turned into some kind of freak Hollow/Demon mixture. You have to become stronger as a Shinigami before I can let you access the energy. Speaking of which, you can't do that if you're dead, and in case you don't remember, Ikkaku is going to skewer, and more than likely kill you if you don't learn my name, right now."

"So what is it?"

"Altair."

--

Ikkaku's spear wasnearly an inch away from Naruto when pure reiatsu knocked him straight back into a wall. A voice spoke out from the silver light.

"Emerge from light, bending it to your will, to destroy the shadows. Shine, Altair!" Dust kicked up around Naruto, obscuring Ikkaku's vision. A chain with a large spike flew out of the cloud and wrapped around Ikkaku, restricting his movements completely. Before he could react, he felt a cold, steel blade pressed against his neck from behind.

"I win." Naruto said.

--With Kenpachi and Yachiru--

"WHERE IS IT!" Kenpachi yelled. He had just felt even more power burst forth.

"Ummm… Go right!" Yachiru yelled, pointing left.

"Are you sure."

Yachiru bopped him on the head. "Of course I'm sure!"

Kenpachi began to run off in the direction Yachiru pointed with renewed vigor: in the complete opposite direction of the fight.

--With Ikkaku and Naruto--

"Good job kid." Ikkaku said. As he was released. He took a step back and looked at the blonde pupil. His shikai turned out to be a small scythe connected to a long chain with a small blade at the end.

"So… do I… pass?" Naruto panted.

"Yeah… you pass."

"Good." And with a smile, Naruto passed out.

--Division 6 Headquarters, Hospital--

"Hey Unohana! I got another one for ya!" The captain of the 6th Division sighed. What did you do – Oh my goodness! Madara Ikkaku!" she yelled. "This is an academy student! Not one of your insane friends over at the 11th Division!"

"I know. I was giving him his graduation test."

Unohana sighed again, rubbing her temples to relieve an oncoming headache. "Did you at least pass him?"

"Oh right. That reminds me." Ikkaku pulled out a small notebook and wrote something down. "That makes 13 passed and… 2,724 failed." Unohana held no love for Ikkaku's methods but she couldn't argue the results. All thirteen of Ikkaku's graduates had passed with their shikai unlocked. That alone was a phenomenal feat.

"Well, you take care of him, Unohana. I've got to get my report over to Yama-sama and the rest of the captains." Ikkaku yelled back, giving a small wave as he walked out the door.

"Forget dieing from a hollow attack." Unohana said to herself. "I'm gonna die from the stress these people cause me."

Suddenly, the wall was knocked inward and a large figure jumped through.

"I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU! PREPARE FOR BAT-URK!" Kenpachi began, until Unohana kicked him back through the hole.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU INSANE MONKEY!"

--Gottei 13 Council Room--

"So, I suppose we should begin going through the various graduates." General Yamamoto said, looking through the stack of files. "Now, I will read out their name, and exceptional skills, and placement recommendation from his examiner. Now, first up is Abarai Renji. He is known to be quite the heavy hitter in his class. Fighting is his strong point." All of those present could virtually feel Kenpachi's excitement getting as big as his grin. "He is also very flexible in his use of fighting and kido. Terrible with binding but has a flair for the destructive." Kenpachi deflated a little at this. He preferred those whose sole passion was fighting with the sword.

"I'll take him." Kuchiki Byakuya said, standing.

"Okay, Byakuya." Yamamoto responded, gathering all the papers back together. "Does anyone object? None? Then he's all yours." Yamamoto said, sliding the file down to Byakuya. A few more names went by. Kenpachi was happy he had gained 6 pieces of fresh meat for the eleventh division. 2 more went to the 12th, 5 to the 13th, and 3 to the 4th. A few more were scattered throughout the other divisions.

"Well, we're down to two more files." Yamamoto muttered. First up is Uchiha Sasuke. He has excellent ratings in all areas, but his most powerful areas are stealth and he is as fast as a third seat with the flash step."

"I'll take him." Soifon muttered. Everyone looked shocked at the 2nd Division Captain. Soifon never spoke up to take a graduate on her own. They usually had to be delegated to her.

"Um… Soifon?" Unohana asked. "Are you… sick or something?"

Shisui walked over and put his hand on Soifon's head. "Aw, poor Soifon-cha-CRASH!" Soifon punched Shisui through the wall.

"I merely had an encounter with him earlier." I thought he would make a good addition to my division."

"Fair enough. Any objections?" The General asked. "Good. Uchiha Sasuke goes to the 2nd Division. Now for the last one. Uzumaki Naruto. Or… I suppose it should be Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Anyway, he was tested by Ikkaku, third seat of the 11th Division." An audible gasp came from nearly everyone. Ikkaku never passed anyone. Unless…

"Sir…" Said Aizen Sosuke spoke up. "I assume this means…"

"Yes, Sosuke-kun. He has unlocked his shikai. It is a rather interesting shikai. It's a short scythe connected to a long chain with a spike at the end. That is itself opens up many different fighting styles and techniques. Along with that, he is incredibly effective at using kido. He is an incredibly flexible fighter. So who wants him?"

"I do!" A voice yelled.

"Who was that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Me!" Shisui yelled, crawling out from the hole in the wall. "Don't tell me you forgot about me!" The looks of embarrassment from around the room confirmed it. They had. He sighed and sat back down at the table. "Anyway, I'll take the kid." The General slid the folder down to him. "Thanks, jiji."

"Now that the sorting is done, I want each of you to go out and gather your members. You're all dismissed." The Shinigami all flashed out of the room.

--Academy Dorms--

Renji, Sasuke, and Naruto all sat around in their room, waiting for their new captains to pick them up. Renji flipped through channel after channel on the TV, finding nothing to watch, even after scouring the channels imported from earth.

"This is soooo boring!" Renji yelled, throwing the remote. But there was no crash from the impact.

"They said nothing about your impatience, Abarai." At the door stood a tall man with long black hair. "I am Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th Division. Come with me." He said, throwing the remote back.

"Finally!" Renji rejoiced. He quickly grabbed his bag and ran out after him. Right after he left, two more people showed up. One was a female wearing a skin tight suit. The other was more familiar to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Come on, Soifon-chan! I was only kidding. Forgive me! Please?! Pleeeeeeeaaaase?!"

"Would you shut up?!" Soifon punched him on the head.

"Ow…"

"Sasuke." Soifon said as she entered. "Come with me." Sasuke nodded, grabbed his bag and followed her out. Shisui walked in after they had left.

"Well, Naruto. You're with me now." Shisui said in a moment of unusual seriousness. "Welcome to the 9th Division."

--

Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry about how long this took. I have no good excuse for waiting this long. Oh well. I'll be updating more regularly… hopefully. I've had a lot of ideas floating around in my head for quite a while and I've been needing to write them down. I will promise you that I won't work on more than two stories at a time. If you have any questions, please send them my way and I'll try to work out an answer. Read and Review, please.


End file.
